Dietrich's Game
by AliasCWN
Summary: Dietrich is trying to beat the Allies at their own game, and this time it may be working.
1. Chapter 1

**Dietrich's Game **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The four men in German uniform were escorted to the commander's office. They weren't handcuffed or bound in any way as they slid from their patrol cars and followed the officer who was responsible for capturing them. Their weapons had been confiscated by the soldiers escorting them to the commander's office, mainly as a precaution. No one knew for sure what was going on.

They had been apprehended in American territory wearing German uniforms and driving German vehicles but they said they weren't German. The men claimed to be Americans, at least three of them did, the fourth said he was English. They claimed to be an American unit coming back from a mission. Since it was fairly common knowledge that the Allies had a unit that was made up of three Americans and a British soldier the officer in charge had erred on the side of caution. He had ordered them disarmed until someone else could determine who they really were. So far they had made no attempt to escape and seemed quite content with the way things were progressing. With his course decided the officer led the way to the base commander's office.

The small procession drew quite a bit of attention as they made their way the short distance to the commander's office. German prisoners taken during battle were a fairly common sight but there hadn't been any fighting in the sector the base covered for weeks. Maybe that's why they drew so much attention, or maybe the American troops were just bored. Or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the German soldiers acted as if they belonged there. Anyone who saw them would have immediately noticed the confidence they displayed as they crossed the streets to the headquarters building. Not a one of them seemed concerned that they were surrounded by American soldiers or that many of those soldiers carried weapons while they themselves were unarmed. If one had looked closely they might have noticed that the four men even looked a bit relieved to be on the base.

Captain Walters stood up as Lieutenant Stanley entered his office with the four men and their guards. "What's going on here Lieutenant? Why aren't these men restrained in any way?"

"They claim that they're Americans." The lieutenant explained as he saluted his superior officer.

To the captain's surprise all four 'prisoners' saluted him as well. The captain returned the salutes with a frown.

"Maybe someone had better explain to me what this is all about." The captain suggested as he eyed the German uniforms.

"I can explain sir." One of the prisoners began. "I'm Sergeant Sam Troy. This is my second in command Sergeant Jack Moffitt. The other two are privates Pettigrew and Hitchcock."

The captain nodded as each man acknowledged his introduction.

"We were on an assignment that required that we infiltrate a German base. Our cover was a German patrol. To accomplish it we had to acquire German vehicles. We managed to capture two cars. To cover the fact that we were only four men while a patrol had eight we took four of the dead Germans back with us. The four survivors we sent back to a British base to be held until they could be sent to a POW camp. We assumed the identities of the four survivors. Once we finished our mission we planned to retrieve our jeeps and change into our own uniforms. We were to capture and deliver a Major Peter Straus to headquarters."

"And where is this Major Straus?" The captain inquired.

"He cancelled his trip due to an illness." The prisoner replied.

"Then your assignment is finished?"

"Yes sir." The prisoner calling himself Troy nodded.

"Then why are you still in German uniforms?"

"Our true identities were discovered and we had to fight our way out. The chased us all the way back to our lines. They even cut us off from our jeeps. We weren't able to go back and get them."

"Can you prove any of this?" The officer demanded.

"Our uniforms and our dog tags are in our jeeps Captain."

"And where are these jeeps?"

Troy told him the location of the jeeps.

"That's in enemy territory Sergeant."

"Yes sir. Our assignment was in enemy territory. We wanted the vehicles close so we could reach them and change back into our own uniforms."

"But you didn't do that."

"We didn't get a chance." Troy repeated. "We were being chased."

"And I am supposed to just take your word for it?"

""You could call captain Boggs or Colonel Quint." Troy responded.

The captain paused at Troy's comment. "You do know that Colonel Quint isn't at his base at present?"

"No sir, he was there when we left." Troy responded.

"When was that?"

"Almost a week ago sir. We were on our way back in when we got this assignment."

"And he didn't tell you he would be leaving for a meeting?"

"No sir."

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"No sir. He doesn't tell everyone what he plans to do."

"I doubt very much that he tells the Germans either."

"He doesn't tell enlisted men without a need to know Captain. It shouldn't surprise you that we don't know."

"In my experience enlisted men know more than the officers about such things. They tend to gossip more."

"I already explained that we weren't on base much lately."

"I suppose that might explain your surprise at the news." The officer admitted.

"Captain." The captain's aide stuck his head in the door.

"What is it corporal? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes sir." The aide answered nervously. "But there is a sergeant here who has orders from headquarters to report to you."

"Headquarters? Send him in corporal." Turning back to Troy he spoke to the guards. "We can continue this later. Wait in the hall."

Troy gave his men a nod and turned to lead them into the hall. "Dietrich!"

All four of the men dressed as Germans stopped cold when they saw the American sergeant waiting to enter the captain's office.

The sergeant stopped in mid-stride as he saw them. He eyed their uniforms quizzically before turning to the captain with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you know these men Sergeant?" The captain asked when he saw the expression.

"No sir." The sergeant answered warily. "I was just surprised to see German prisoners here is all."

"I told you the captain was talking to some Germans." The clerk spoke to the sergeant.

Dietrich turned to the clerk with a forced smile. "Yes you did, but I assumed that you were joking. I hadn't heard of any fighting in the area."

"Cut it out Dietrich." Troy growled. "The gig's up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And who is Dietrich?" The sergeant replied stiffly. "My name is Sergeant Vernon Price. I have orders to report to Captain Walters, and here I am."

"Your name is not Dietrich?" The captain asked.

"No sir." The sergeant replied. "Sergeant Price at your service sir. I have my papers right here." The sergeant reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I have no idea who this Dietrich may be." He added as he handed the captain the orders.

The captain eyed the five men in confusion.

"Don't believe him Captain." Troy argued. "He's a German officer by the name of Captain Hans Dietrich."

"Really." The sergeant frowned. "My name is Sergeant Price. I have never heard of Captain Dietrich. You have my papers Captain."

The captain read the papers the sergeant had handed him. "These papers seem to be in order Sergeant."

"Thank you sir."

"Can you prove you're Sergeant Price?"

The sergeant hesitated. "You have my papers. I have my dog tags and my identification with me. I may also have a few letters from home if I didn't take them out of my bag."

"No offense Sergeant but may I see them?"

"He's lying Captain!" Troy made took a step toward the sergeant and the guards stepped between them, blocking whatever action he planned to take.

"His papers and identification seem to be in order Sergeant." The captain announced after examining the items.

"Of course they are." Troy declared. "He probably captured that Sergeant Price and took his papers and identification."

"You mean like you claim to have done?"

Troy paused. "Yeah, just like that Captain."

"Are the claiming to be someone else?" Sergeant Price asked.

"Three of them claim to be American while the fourth says he's British." The captain answered. "We do have a unit with three Americans and a British member around here somewhere."

"You wouldn't be referring to the unit known as the Rat Patrol by any chance?" Sergeant Price asked.

"I believe that's the one." The captain nodded. "Do you know them?"

"We've met." The sergeant admitted. "Unfortunately there is a rumor going around that they were recently captured. It hasn't been verified yet but my sources are usually correct."

"So these are not those men?"

"In German uniforms? Why would they wear German uniforms on an American base? Why would they be in German uniform at all? These men are impostors Captain."

"Dietrich." Troy warned.

"They said they left their uniforms in their jeeps." The captain explained.

"I suppose they left their identification in the jeeps too. And I imagine they told you they were on some secret mission to explain the German uniforms. Perhaps they are." Sergeant Price continued. "They just didn't have time to get into their disguises before they were captured." The sergeant paused. "I suppose this proves that the Rat Patrol has been captured. These men planned to use their identities to come here. It's too bad; I'm going to miss my talks with Sergeant Troy."

"Come off it Dietrich." Troy tried again.

"Be quiet Sergeant." The captain ordered.

"I think they are trying to get you to think I am German to distract you from their deception."

"Captain, we can all testify to the fact that he is German." Moffitt interrupted.

"I'm sure you can." The captain replied. "But the fact is, he has the proper papers and all you have are German identifications."

"Can't you see what he's doing?" Troy demanded. "At least keep him here until you can verify our identity. Don't let him complete his mission, whatever it is."

"I will be sending someone out to retrieve those jeeps." The captain promised. "Is there anything in them that will prove you are the men you say you are?"

Troy hesitated. "We don't carry anything personal in the jeeps. Our uniforms are in there, but not much else."

"Then I have to take his word over yours." The captain decided.

"Call Colonel Quint." Troy pleaded. "Or Captain Boggs. The captain can tell you who we are."

"I will be doing that Sergeant, or whoever you are. But unfortunately there is a communication blackout right now. Regular radio communications are restricted until further notice. It will have to wait until the ban is lifted."

The captain turned to his aide. "Show Sergeant Price to the visitor's quarters. There is a room available for his use." The aide nodded and motioned for the sergeant to follow him. Turning back to the guards the captain nodded toward Troy and his men. "Take them to the cells and make sure they stay there. I don't want them to have any contact with anyone until I can confirm what they are doing here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dietrich's Game **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Dietrich managed to contain his laughter until he was alone in his quarters. The surprise of seeing Troy and his men had nearly been his undoing. If the captain had noticed his face when he first spotted them it would have been all over.

He knew when he took this assignment that there would be plenty of surprises that he would have to deal with without revealing his identity. He thought he had been properly prepared for any eventuality but seeing Troy and his men had shaken his confidence. The fact that they were in German uniform was the only thing that had saved him. It had given him an excuse for the surprised look on his face and then the means to discredit their identification of him. It was a stroke of luck that the captain had decided to keep them from talking to anyone. Dietrich knew from experience how convincing Troy could be when it suited him.

The fact that Troy and his men were in German uniforms suggested that they had been on some sort of clandestine mission. He hadn't heard of anything that sounded like their usual mayhem and that got him wondering if the mission had been accomplished. He decided that he would have to discreetly ask around and see if there was any gossip about their assignment. If they hadn't accomplished it yet then perhaps there would be an opportunity to thwart their efforts. If that failed he could always ask Captain Walters, the officer was being exceptionally accommodating at present.

He began to unpack his bags. The capture of Sergeant Price had been fortuitous for his side. They had heard rumors of the high level meeting but there had been no way to confirm any of the rumors. Capturing the courier tasked with delivering the results of the meeting to the different bases gave them the opportunity to steal the information. Dietrich had personally seen to it that the capture had remained a secret. He had been chosen hurriedly to handle the assignment since he spoke excellent English and was familiar with American customs. His superiors felt that he was capable of posing as an American. He had confiscated the sergeant's personal papers as well as his identification and vehicle. The papers were all in order since they were authentic so he didn't have to worry about that. And he had known about the communication restrictions too. He was counting on that to give him time to make his escape. What they hadn't counted on was his running into his greatest adversaries.

He laughed out loud when he remembered the look on Troy's face when the captain had ordered their incarceration. It was a moment that he would relive and enjoy many times in the future he was certain. It wasn't often that he got the best of the sergeant.

Once he finished unpacking he decided to go to the mess hall and get something to eat. The German supplies had been limited of late, mainly due to Troy and his unit hitting so many of his convoys. It struck him as humorous that he would be enjoying whatever he chose from the mess hall while they would be limited to whatever prisoners were served. The quantity would probably still be more generous than the average soldier on his base would be given but it would be tainted by the fact that they were not free. He wondered if Troy was pacing his cell yet. Smiling to himself Dietrich straightened his uniform and headed for the mess hall.

On the way he considered what he knew. Captain Walters had said he would be contacting Colonel Quint. Dietrich wasn't worried. He knew that the Colonel was attending the meeting that was the objective of his assignment. He knew that communications were being banned until the meeting was over. He knew that the captain would receive the packet he was to deliver as soon as the meeting was over. Even if Colonel Quint went straight back to his base the packet should still reach Captain Walters first. If he left immediately after receiving the packet he should have time to get away before the colonel cleared Troy and his men. He continued to the mess hall and chose his meal with pleasure.

"Sergeant Price?"

"Yes, that's me." He looked up from his empty tray as the captain's aide called his assumed name. He tried to keep his expression neutral, wondering if he had somehow given away his true identity, or if Troy had managed to convince the officer to hold him.

"Captain Walters wants to see you."

"Thank you corporal." Dietrich rose to go to the captain's office. "Is something wrong corporal?" He quickly scanned the mess hall for signs of a trap.

"Not that I know of." The corporal answered as he led the way. "Those Germans are still asking to see the captain but he refuses to talk to them until he talks to Colonel Quint. I think the captain wants to know more about that rumor you heard."

"What rumor would that be?" Dietrich asked. He started to relax since the corporal didn't appear to be nervous.

"The one about the Rat Patrol being captured." The corporal answered. He slowed to a walk to walk beside Dietrich. "We've heard of those guys but we've never met them. Are they as good as everybody says?"

"That would depend on what everybody says." Dietrich answered.

"They're pretty well known all over the North African front." The corporal stated. "If they got caught the captain wants to be the one to inform headquarters." The corporal frowned. "I sure hope you're wrong about them Sarge. I heard they really give the krauts a headache. It sure would be a shame to lose them."

"I'm sure it would." Dietrich forced a smile. "As I said, I've met them. It always seemed to me that their reputation was based more on gossip than actual facts."

"Really Sarge?" The corporal shook his head. "I know a guy who knows a guy who knows them. He said they're the real deal all right. You wouldn't believe some of the things he said they've done."

"I might." Dietrich answered dryly.

"The krauts really don't like those guys." The corporal continued.

"I can believe that." Dietrich answered.

"You know, even if they caught them, I bet they aren't going to be able to hold them. I heard they were pretty good at escaping."

"Perhaps."

"Did the rumor say when they got caught?"

"Only that it was recent." Dietrich answered.

"I bet we hear from them soon." The corporal declared.

"You might at that." Dietrich admitted.

"Well here we are Sergeant." The corporal declared as they reached the building housing the captain's office. "It was nice talking to you. The captain said for you to come right in. Sorry about disturbing your supper."

"That's quite all right corporal, it doesn't seem to be settling very well anyway."

"I hope it wasn't something you ate."

"More like indigestion due to something that was said." Dietrich muttered.

"What's that Sergeant?"

"Nothing corporal. I was just thinking out loud. Tell me something corporal. What do they give the prisoners to eat?"

The corporal frowned. "Just the regular I guess."

"Which is?"

"Probably just spam and potatoes. Maybe a dried meat if we're short on spam. We don't give them anything fancy. The krauts aren't used to anything fancy anyway, they probably loved it. They haven't been getting many supplies through and they probably aren't eating so good in their own mess halls."

"I certainly hope theses prisoners appreciate what they were given." Dietrich added with a smirk.

"Who cares?" The corporal shrugged. "They're krauts."

Captain Walters was sitting at his desk when Dietrich knocked on his door. "Come in Sergeant."

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Sergeant." The captain nodded. "I've been thinking about what you told me."

Dietrich tried not to show his concern as he waited for the captain to explain what he was talking about.

"How sure are you about the rumor you mentioned?"

"Are you referring to the one about the Rat Patrol being captured?"

"Yes Sergeant, that one."

"Let me put it this way Captain, I can say with near certainty that those men are sitting in a cell right now."

The captain frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"My sources are very reliable Captain. This particular source has never given me any false information."

"I was afraid of that." The officer nodded. "Headquarters is not going to be happy to hear it though."

"If I may Captain, were they on some kind of special mission?"

"I can't say Sergeant."

Dietrich tried to hide his disappointment but wasn't surprised that the captain wouldn't confide in him.

"I really don't know much about them at all." The officer continued. "I haven't heard of anything but they don't usually work in this area anyway."

"I was wondering about the prisoners." Dietrich ventured.

"What about them?"

"If they claim to be American, what kind of mission did they claim to be on?"

"They claimed that they were supposed to kidnap an officer, a Major Straus. I've personally never heard of him, maybe they made up the name. Have you heard of him?"

"No sir and I hear a lot of names mentioned as I travel from base to base." Dietrich answered quickly. "Did they tell you why he wasn't with them? It seems strange to say that was their mission and not be able to produce him."

"They said he wasn't there. According to the one who claimed to be the leader the major cancelled his trip due to an illness."

"How unfortunate for them." Dietrich replied quietly.

"Excuse me. Why is that unfortunate?"

Realizing that he was giving the captain reason to question him, Dietrich hurried to cover his mistake. "I just meant that using that as an excuse didn't work out so well for them. Perhaps they should have come up with a different excuse."

"I suppose it was a poor excuse considering they didn't have him with them. I guess they didn't expect to get caught before they had time to change into their American disguises. It was probably the best they could come up with on short notice. Their leader didn't strike me as capable of handling pressure very well. Just look at what he tried to do to distract me. Trying to convince me that you were German was foolish. I don't know how they ever expected to pull that off."

"Obviously he isn't that smart." Dietrich agreed. "What will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you send them to a POW camp?"

"I guess I'll leave that up to wiser heads than me." The captain explained. "I could have them shot as spies for claiming to be Americans. Technically they are spies although they were caught wearing their own uniforms. They were trying to sneak onto my base. They would have been wearing American uniforms if Lieutenant Stanley hadn't caught them before they could change. I'll know more once I talk to Colonel Quint. Communications are restricted until after the meeting he is attending is over."

"I heard." Dietrich admitted.

"I guess I'll just hold them until I hear from the colonel. If you're right about them they may know what happened to the Rat Patrol."

"I'd bet my last dollar on it." Dietrich answered. "Are you planning on questioning them?"

"No. They want to talk but I'm letting them stew for a while. I figure the colonel will want to talk to them though. I'm not letting them talk to anyone until I hear from him. I don't know if they have any confederates on this base that might help them escape. I don't want them getting word out to their friends either."

Dietrich smiled. "A wise choice Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dietrich's Game **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Dietrich's really done it this time!" Troy fumed as he paced the cell he shared with Moffitt.

"He has at that." Moffitt agreed. "He has the captain firmly convinced that he is an American and that we are German."

"And if they go our and find the jeeps it won't help, he's got that covered too." Troy added.

"You must admit, he saw an opportunity and used it to his advantage rather well."

"Yeah, and now the captain won't even listen to us." Troy growled.

"I wonder what he's after."

"What?" Troy stopped pacing to look at Moffitt.

"Dietrich, I wonder what he's after. He didn't dress as an American just to get us into trouble. He went to a lot of bother to get on the base as Sergeant Price. There must be a reason. And since Dietrich is involved I would think it was a rather important reason."

"Like the meeting Colonel Quint is supposed to be attending?"

"A high level meeting would be of interest to the Germans I'm sure." Moffitt agreed.

"We have to find a way to convince Captain Walters that Dietrich is German before he hands over that information." Troy decided.

"How? The captain won't even talk to us."

"Maybe the guards will listen." Troy suggested.

"Sure Sarge." Tully drawled from the next cell. "They listen and then they laugh. Talk about laughing, I'm guessing Dietrich's room is somewhere close by because I'm pretty sure I heard him laughing all the way there."

"He got us good this time." Hitch added. "I hope he chokes on that laugh."

"You have to give him credit where credit is due." Moffitt insisted. "He played his part quite nicely."

"And we helped him by giving him all of the details he needed to convince the captain we're German." Troy agreed sourly.

"And with the colonel at the meeting we can't count on him to help." The Brit reminded all of them.

"If we could reach Captain Boggs."

"It's no good Troy." Moffitt shook his head. "I overheard the guards talking. They said that all communications are restricted until after the meeting."

"Great." Troy growled. "That will be too late. Why didn't command just announce there was a big meeting taking place?"

"They kind of did." Hitch said. "The Germans have spies on all of the bases. They'll tell them that the colonel left the base and they'll tell them about the communications blackouts. The Germans aren't dumb, they'll make the connections."

"Kind of like closing the barn door after all of the livestock got out." Tully noted.

"Yeah, only this time they're the ones who opened the door in the first place." Troy growled.

Tully leaned against the bars and watched as Troy paced the cell. "There isn't much we can do Sarge." He pulled the matchstick out of his mouth and studied it as if it held the answers to their problem. "Not unless you want to bust out of here." He looked up at Troy expectantly.

"Tully! We can't bust out of our own jail!" Hitch rose from the cot to stand next to Tully.

Tully looked at Hitch and grinned before he looked back at Troy. "It wouldn't be easy."

"Sarge! What if somebody got hurt?" Hitch turned to look at Troy too. He looked shocked at the suggestion.

"We'd have to make sure that didn't happen." Troy responded as he watched Tully.

"And how would we do that Troy?" Moffitt asked as he rose to stand beside Troy. "Things happen during a jail break, unexpected things. Things we can't control."

"I don't know yet Moffitt. I don't have a plan. Maybe we won't need one. Maybe the captain will figure it out on his own. Maybe Dietrich will mess up and get himself caught." Troy shrugged. "All I know for sure is that we can't let Dietrich get away with that information."

"Dietrich is cunning and cool. I don't envision him making very many mistakes." Moffitt stated as he considered the possibilities.

"It only takes one if anybody is paying attention."

"The key word there is 'if'." Moffitt stated. "But right now everyone seems fairly convinced that everything is as it should be."

"Only we know it's not." Troy answered.

"But how are we going to convince the others?"

"If we could get to the radio room we might be able to contact Captain Boggs."

Troy looked at Hitch in surprise. "I thought you were against this idea."

"I am Sarge." The blond admitted. "But if you're going to go through with it I'm in. We're a team, we work together."

"That's not a bad idea." Moffitt interrupted before Troy could say any more. "There won't be any guards watching the radio room specifically. We would have a little time before the other guards could arrive."

"So you're in this now too?" Troy asked the other sergeant.

Moffitt smiled. "We're a team." He shrugged and nodded to include Hitch and Tully.

A drunk sleeping it off in the next cell stirred as Troy resumed his pacing. All for men fell silent until the sleeping soldier grew quiet again.

"That still leaves us with the problem of how we're going to get out of here without hurting any of the guards." Hitch reminded the others.

"I'm working on it Hitch."

"Okay Sarge. If we're really going to do this I think I'll try to get some sleep." Hitch returned to his cot. "I want to be well rested so I don't make any mistakes."

"We may as well all try to get some rest." Troy decided. "We have a few days before the meeting is supposed to end. Dietrich can't get the information before then."

"And there is always the chance that the captain will get smart." Tully suggested.

"Not likely." Troy growled. "I don't think we can count on the captain either."

"Wasn't really counting on it Sarge." Tully answered. "We always do better when we don't count on anybody but each other."

Moffitt looked over at Tully and smiled. "We do at that Tully. Perhaps we should stick with that."

"It's worked for us so far Doc." Tully grinned.

"So everybody is all right with this plan?" Troy asked. "Because I can't order anyone to go along with it."

"Do you have a plan Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"Not yet." Troy admitted. "But you can stay here if you want. Nobody will hold it against you."

"No." Hitch shook his head. "I'm in. If you go I go. I just don't want to hurt anybody on our side."

"We'll do our best not to," Troy promised, "but we can't let Dietrich get that information."

"Okay." Hitch sighed. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Nothing right now." Troy answered. "For now we'll just try to get some rest and wait and see what happens. We'll give the captain time to figure it out. If he doesn't then we might have to take a hand."

Hitch nodded and was soon asleep. Tully sprawled on the other cot and made an attempt to rest too. Moffitt sat on his cot and watched as Troy paced and planned.

"What will we say to them?"

"What?" Troy stopped his pacing to face the other sergeant. "Say to who?"

"When we reach the radio room. What will we transmit?" Moffitt was watching Troy intently. "We can't just demand that the captain verify our identities. They'll want to know why we need verification and an explanation will require more time than we're likely to have. The guards will try to stop us you know."

"Yeah I know." Troy thought for a minute. "We'll just tell them we have information to deliver and the captain wants verification of our identities before taking any action. We'll go into more detail if we have time."

"That might do it." The Brit nodded thoughtfully. "But they might be slow in responding with the colonel gone."

"We'll tell them it's an emergency. Captain Boggs will respond."

"He doesn't know we're here. If things had gone as planned we wouldn't be anywhere near this base. He thinks we're miles from here. He might try to verify our location before he calls back. That will take time. Time we may not have."

Troy shook his head. "I don't know Moffitt. Nothing has gone as planned since we got this assignment. The major wasn't there, our covers got blown, we got chased and couldn't get to our jeeps and we got picked up by one of our own units while we were in German uniforms. Then we get a captain that can't think for himself. Dietrich showing up was just the icing on the cake. Maybe you're right, maybe they won't answer in time, but we have to try."

The Brit nodded. "Do you suppose Tully was right?"

"Tully?" Troy cocked his head to look at Moffitt. "Right about what?"

Moffitt smiled. "He said he could hear Dietrich laughing at us. Do you think our friendly neighborhood German is enjoying our situation?"

"Oh yeah." Troy answered. "He'd be laughing his head off if it wouldn't make him look crazy in front of the captain. He's probably busting a gut trying to hold it back."

"Then maybe Hitch will get his wish."

Troy looked confused again.

"He said he hoped Dietrich choked on his laugher." Moffitt reminded him with another smile.

Troy shook his head and smiled at Moffitt. "Maybe he will, but we can't count on that either."

Moffitt laughed.

"You know Doctor, you seem to be enjoying all of this about as much as Dietrich."

"I'm sorry." The sergeant apologized. "It's just that it is all rather amusing when you think about it. What are the odds of it happening this way? I mean we're posing as Germans trying to convince the captain we're American while Dietrich is posing as an American and we're trying to convince the captain that he's German."

Troy couldn't hold back any longer. He laughed and then smiled. "Yeah, it sounds pretty crazy doesn't it? It sounds like something you might read in one of those books they're always passing around the base."

"I just hope this story has a happy ending."

"Happy for who? It can't be happy for everyone." Troy pointed out.

"Who knows?" Moffitt shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dietrich's Game **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Dietrich was strolling around the base trying to look casual as he took note of the base's security measures. He had already counted their armor and artillery and made detailed notes on their locations and routines. He had gathered all the information he could on the personnel without drawing undue attention to himself. He saw the captain's aide heading toward him and he stopped to check his surroundings.

By now he had a pretty good mental map of the base in case he had to escape. He knew where the streets led, where the gates were located, and the placement of the guards and their routines. He knew where the motor pool was located and the best way to reach it without being seen in case he needed to steal an escape vehicle.

Openly carrying a weapon was too risky but as a courier he felt safe carrying his courier bag. He had tucked a weapon in the bag. He would have liked to carry his Luger but it didn't fit with his current identity. Instead he carried a .45 that had been taken from a captured American. It wasn't as familiar as his Luger but he was sufficiently proficient with it to feel comfortable using it. He carried extra ammunition as an added precaution.

"Sergeant Price."

Dietrich turned at the call as if he hadn't already seen the corporal approaching. "Yes corporal, what is it?"

"The captain wants to see you."

"I'll be right there corporal."

The clerk nodded and turned away.

"Sergeant Price to see Captain Walters." Dietrich announced his arrival at the captain's office.

"Just a minute Sergeant." The clerk at the door replied. He was busy typing a report and didn't look up as Dietrich announced his arrival. He was about to reprimand the man for ignoring a superior officer when he caught himself. He had to remind himself that here he was a sergeant and not a captain and he was on an American base, not a German one. He wondered again how the Americans managed to run a war with such lax behavior from their enlisted ranks. A German officer would have much more discipline displayed by those around him.

Dietrich curbed his impatience with an effort as he turned to find a seat to wait. Again he found himself searching for signs of a trap. It was silly really, they could have jumped him any number of places if his identity had been discovered. None of the clerks typing away at their desks paid any attention to him. He took several deep breaths and tried to relax his tense muscles.

Despite several attempts he had not been able to discover what was happening with the Rat Patrol. Knowing Troy he was certain that the four men had not given up in their attempts to convince Captain Walters that he was a German. Every day that he remained on the base increased the chances that he would be discovered. He fingered his courier bag and watched the activity around him.

When the clerk finally called him he wasn't paying attention.

"Sergeant Price." The clerk called a second time.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm afraid that you caught me daydreaming." Dietrich rose to his feet and approached the captain's door.

"Whatever." The clerk answered rudely. "The captain will see you now."

Biting back a response to the rudeness, Dietrich just nodded and knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in Sergeant and have a seat." Captain Walters called in response to the knock.

Dietrich tried to look around the office casually as he entered. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he found it empty except for the captain, and now, himself. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Sergeant. Did you find everything you needed on the base?"

"Yes sir." Dietrich nodded. "I have everything I need."

"Good. Good." The captain nodded. "Now Sergeant we aren't trying to get rid of you but I thought that I should let you know that your stay is almost over."

"Over sir?" Dietrich fought his nerves to remain calm.

"Yes Sergeant. The meeting in Benghazi is ending earlier than expected. The packet you are to pick up should be arriving here tomorrow. Once it gets here I will send for you. I'm sure that you will want to leave right away to get it delivered. The Germans may know about the packet and if you leave right away they may not have time to send anyone else after it."

"Anyone else? Have they sent someone already?"

"It makes sense Sergeant. Those four men in our cells were after something, I think it was the packet. News of their capture has not been sent out so the Germans may not know that we caught them before they could finish their mission. That should give you time to get the packet to your superiors before their superiors find out where they are."

Dietrich smiled with delight. Things were certainly going his way. "Thank you sir. I appreciate the extra time."

The officer nodded. "I wanted to let you know so that you had time to make sure that your jeep will be ready when you want to leave. I know how hard the desert can be on vehicles. We wouldn't want you to break down out there while you're all alone. Especially while you have that information in your care."

"I wouldn't want to be stranded out there with or without that information." Dietrich answered.

"Oh no, of course not. I didn't mean it that way." The captain hurried to explain.

"I'm sure you didn't. I do appreciate the time to get my vehicle ready. I will head right over to the motor pool and make sure that the mechanics have it ready to go."

"You do that Sergeant, and make sure I can find you when I need you. I send my clerk for you the minute the packet arrives."

"I'll be around Captain. I have no reason to leave the base before then. If you like I can restrict my movements to the mess hall, the motor pool, and my room."

"And the showers and latrines." The captain smiled at his own joke.

"Of course, that goes without saying." Dietrich smiled despite his annoyance at the captain's inappropriate joke. A gentleman would have found a more polite way to make his point.

"You're dismissed then Sergeant, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Dietrich rose and saluted the officer before leaving the office. Outside in the hall he paused to consider the information. The meeting must have been a failure if it was ending so soon. Even the Allies had expected it to last longer, at least a full day longer. If he could report that it was a failure his superiors would be pleased, but they would still want him to stay on the base long enough to retrieve the packet. It wasn't until he stepped out into the street that he realized that he had clasp his hands behind his back as he walked. Dropping his hands to his sides he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. It was definitely not something that he had seen any Americans do. He spotted one of the clerks from the captain's office watching him and he nodded in recognition. The clerk returned the nod and hurried back into the building. Dietrich hurried to the motor pool.

His jeep, at least he thought it was his jeep, was parked outside of the motor pool underneath some netting. When he asked a mechanic he learned that they had changed the oil and cleaned the air filters. They told him that if he wanted the gas and water cans filled he would have to do that himself. He took the cans to be refilled without comment. When he returned to the jeep he again checked to see if he was being watched.

The need for constant vigilance was a strain on his nerves. His thoughts traveled to the Rat Patrol. He found himself once again admiring their ability to face tense situations repeatedly without allowing the strain to show or affect their performance. He much preferred his role as base commander to the role of impostor. He was finding it harder and harder to maintain his concentration so he didn't do something to reveal his secret. It had been a relief when the captain had informed him that the Benghazi meeting was ending early.

Returning to his room Dietrich packed what few belongings he had brought with him. When the call came he wanted to be ready to leave immediately. Once that packet arrived the captain would be contacting Colonel Quint or Captain Boggs to ask about the Rat Patrol. His secret would be out then and his chances of escape would dwindle by the minute.

He finished his packing and tried to get some rest. All of the information he has gathered about the base was hidden in his belongings. It was all in code but he didn't dare carry it with him. Once he got the call he would grab his belongings and head straight for the captain's office. From there he would go to the motor pool and pick up his jeep. It was all planned. Tomorrow it would be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dietrich's Game**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

The guards delivered their meals and Troy and the others ate in silence. The drunk in the next cell was awake and Troy didn't want to discuss their plans in case he was listening. There had been no change in the captain's position and Troy had decided that they had waited long enough.

Tully and Hitch were prepared with their part. They both knew what was expected of them and they were playing their parts well. Hitch had spent most of the day in his bunk, sleeping, or trying to.

Hitch moaned and pushed his plate aside as the guard walked by. "I can't eat any more of this. I don't feel so well." He made a face as he turned and lay back down on his bunk.

The guard paused at the door of the cell but Hitch ignored him like he had been doing all day.

"Take a drink, maybe that will help." Tully suggested.

"My stomach hurts."

Tully rose from his cot and went to kneel beside Hitch. "I ate the same food you did and it didn't make me sick. You've been complaining all day. Give it a break will you?"

"I'm not faking this to get your sympathy." Hitch answered angrily. "I don't feel good."

"Okay. Okay." Tully threw his hands in the air and backed away. Getting to his feet he looked back at the blond. "It wouldn't work anyway. You've been moaning and groaning ever since they put us in here. I don't feel sorry for you, I'm just sick of hearing it." Tully went back to his own cot and finished his meal.

"What's wrong?" The guard asked.

Hitch looked over at him as if he had forgotten that he was there. Frowning at the guard Hitch shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Tully looked over at Hitch angrily but he didn't say anything.

The guard looked at both privates. He looked like he was going to say something but then he closed his mouth and walked away. Troy watched as he walked past the cells, seeing him look back before turning the corner of the corridor.

When the guards came around to collect the supper trays Hitch was lying on his side on his cot with his back to the door. Tully was the one who passed his half eaten supper through the door. Tully's own empty tray followed. The guards eyed the uneaten food and the blond before continuing to the sergeants' cell.

Troy and Moffitt handed over their trays without a word. They both made a point of looking at Hitch's tray and frowning. They both looked into the next cell in a show of concern for Hitch.

The guards looked back at the other cell. "What's wrong with that one?"

"Nothing." Troy growled.

"He says he's sick." The second guard stated.

"He's been saying that all day. He'll be fine." Troy answered.

Both guards looked over at Hitch again and shrugged. They turned and walked to the next cell to get the tray the drunk had finished.

"He's been moaning all day." The drunk announced as the guards took his tray. "If he doesn't stop it he's going to keep me awake." With that he dropped onto his bunk and promptly went back to sleep.

The guards took the trays and left.

"He must have some hangover." Troy stated as the drunk began to snore.

"One would think he would be over it by now." Moffitt replied. "All he's done is sleep since we've been here."

Troy laughed. "Maybe he would be if someone hadn't slipped him a flask through the window."

"Really?" Moffitt asked in surprise.

"Yep." Troy nodded with a knowing smirk.

"I wish I had a friend like that." The Brit smiled.

"Me too." Troy agreed. "I wonder what he's celebrating."

Moffitt looked at Troy for an explanation.

"Most soldiers can't afford to go on a bender like that. He must have been saving his pay for quite some time. It must have been something special." Troy explained.

"Or something especially terrible." The Brit suggested.

"That too." Troy replied. "But getting drunk probably isn't the best answer. It's only temporary. When you sober up the problem is still there."

"Unless you stay drunk like this fellow."

"You can't stay drunk forever." Troy replied. "And then there's the hangover."

"Is that the voice of experience that I hear?" Moffitt teased.

"I tried it once or twice." Troy admitted. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Perhaps it was the only choice he had."

"There are always choices."

"Some are better than others though."

"Sure, some are better than others but there are always choices." Troy answered. "Are we still talking about getting drunk?"

"I suppose not. And you're right of course, some choices are better than others."

"Look Moffitt, you only get so many choices. You look at them and you pick what you think is the best one. Hopefully you're right. You could pick one of the others but why would you? You want to go with the best one, right?"

"That's true." Moffitt sighed. "I just wish that there was another option."

"If you think of one let me know. The way things stand right now I can't think of another way. The captain still won't talk to us, or worse yet, listen to us. Dietrich is out there doing who knows what. The captain's going to give him that information and wish him well as he takes it back to his superiors."

There was a loud groan from Hitch and both sergeants looked over at their youngest member. Hitch's groans grew louder and more frequent as darkness fell over the base. He hadn't stirred from his bunk since supper. Troy was back to pacing as the guards made their rounds.

Hitch groaned again as the guards walked past the cells. Troy looked over as the guards stopped at the door to the cell holding the privates.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the guards demanded.

"He says you poisoned him with the food." Tully answered. "I told him I ate it and it didn't hurt me but he won't stop groaning."

"Hey you." The guard called.

"He's out of it." Tully told them. "He kind of fell asleep a few hours ago. I tried to wake him to tell him to shut up but he won't wake up." Tully shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other.

The guards exchanged worried frowns. "What do you mean he kind of fell asleep?"

"I don't know. He was mumbling in his sleep like he was dreaming or something. I tried to wake him but I couldn't."

"You get over there in that corner." The first guard ordered Tully.

Tully pulled the matchstick from his mouth and looked at the guards.

"Move!"

Tully replaced the matchstick and spoke around it. "You're not going to wake him, I told you, I tried." He got lazily to his feet and moved to the back corner."

"What did he eat?" The guard asked as his partner unlocked the door.

"The only thing he had that I didn't have were some cookies that someone gave him through the window. If that's what made him sick then he deserves it, he didn't offer to share them with me."

"Who gave him the cookies?"

Tully shrugged. "I never saw the guy before."

The first guard was questioning Tully while his partner walked over and shook Hitch by the shoulder. Hitch groaned but didn't wake up. He shook him harder.

"Describe the guy who gave him the cookies." The first guard demanded.

The second guard shook Hitch a third time with no response. He bent down to peer into the blonde's face. Looking up at his partner he frowned. "We'd better call this in."

When his partner turned to look at Hitch Tully chopped him alongside the neck with the edge of his hand. The second guard started to rise but Hitch twisted and caught his arm, pulling him back. Tully hit him in the jaw, dropping him to the floor.

Hitch picked up their fallen weapons while Tully searched for the keys to the cells. They quickly tied the guards and gagged them before locking them in the cell. Troy and Moffitt stepped out of their cell as soon as Tully unlocked the door.

"What now Sarge?"

"Now we head for the radio room."

"What about these?" Hitch held up the captured weapons. "We aren't going to use them are we?"

Troy looked at the guns and frowned. "Tuck them under the blankets on our cots. Maybe they won't notice them there. If they think we're armed they won't come charging in as fast. It might buy us a few more minutes."

Hitch nodded and hid the weapons under the crumpled blankets on the unmade cots.

"Let's go!" Troy ordered. He smiled at the relieved look on his driver's face. He would have like to have taken the guns, but Hitch was right, they couldn't use them. Taking them would only have increased the risk to everyone on the base.

The four of them slipped past the room where the other guards were gathered and ran for the radio room. It was several buildings over so they had to cross the streets but they had very little choice. Troy counted on the darkness to cover their crossing.

They ran into one soldier in the hall and Troy knocked him unconscious. There wasn't time to wait for him to leave. The radio operator heard them coming but they overran him before he could sound the alarm. Moffitt held him while Hitch attached all the connections needed to make the call.

The radio operator at their home base at first attempted to tell them that calls were being restricted. Troy had to convince him that it was an emergency, costing them precious time. The base alarms were sounding outside before he agreed to listen to the message and relay it.

Troy talked fast, trying to pass on as much information as he could before the guards arrived. He was still talking when Tully slammed the door shut and yelled a warning.

"They're here Sarge!"

Bullets tore through the door and Moffitt shoved the radio operator to the floor behind a desk. Tully hugged the wall by the door and waited for a response from Troy. Hitch cried out as Troy dropped the microphone. Troy dove for his driver, pulling him behind a divider for cover.

Moffitt sprinted across the room and dropped by Hitch's side. "Do you think they got enough of the message to do any good?" He asked Troy as he examined the wound.

"I hope so." Troy answered. "Our time is up either way."

"Come out with your hands up!" A voice called from the hall outside the door. "You're surrounded, you don't have a chance."

"We're coming out!" Troy called back. He waited until he was sure that word had reached all of the soldiers outside that they were giving up.

"Open the door slowly and come out with your hands in the air." The voice ordered.

"We're coming out." Troy repeated. "We have a wounded man."

"Leave him." The voice shouted back. "We'll take care of him."

Troy looked over to where Moffitt was putting pressure on Hitch's wound.

"I'll wrap it quickly." He answered in response to Troy's unvoiced question. "They can have a medic here before long."

"You okay with that Hitch?"

Hitch gritted his teeth and nodded. "I'm okay Sarge."

"Okay, we're coming out." Troy yelled again. He got to his feet and walked slowly to the door. Tully followed as he eased the door open. The hall outside was crowded with soldiers with grim faces. Troy raised his hands above his head and stepped into the doorway, hoping that none of them had itchy trigger fingers.

"We need a medic. I have a man down."

A lieutenant stepped forward and motioned for Troy to step out of the doorway. "Tell your other men to come out."

Troy looked back and nodded at Tully. Tully took his time giving Moffitt more time to finish with Hitch.

"Where is the other one?" The lieutenant demanded.

"Right here." Moffitt stepped through the door with his bloody hands in the air.

The lieutenant took one look at his hands and called for a medic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dietrich's Game **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Captain Walters paced his office, too upset to relax, as he listened to the reports pouring into his office about the daring escape attempt. The only injury was to one of the prisoners and he was waiting to hear more on that. The guards had been freed from the cell after an exhaustive search for the keys. Their weapons had been located in the cell vacated by the prisoners. That part had him confused but he was sure it had something to do with the prisoners not wanting to get caught with them. They probably thought that they wouldn't be shot if they were unarmed. The captain wasn't sure that would have stopped him if he had been there when they were recaptured. They had made him look like a fool!

They were all safely locked in separate cells this time. He had also ordered the guards doubled while the prisoners were still on his base. The wounded one was under guard in the hospital but he was going to have him moved back to a cell as soon as the doctors said he could be moved. He was listening to the last of the reports when there was a knock on his door. His clerk stuck his head in to announce that Sergeant Price wanted to see him.

Dietrich stepped into the office with his hand on his courier bag. He looked around warily as Captain Walters sighed.

"Sergeant Price, what can I do for you?"

"I heard the alarms Captain. I was worried that it might affect my mission." Dietrich answered honestly.

"No Sergeant, your mission is still safe. We had a breach in security but everything is under control now. I would have notified you if it affected your mission."

"But a breach in security could be an attempt to steal the information."

"Our prisoners escaped from their cells but we recaptured them before they could get off the base." The captain explained.

"I hope no one was injured when they escaped." Dietrich forced a smile as he watched the captain for a reaction.

"Several of the guards were knocked unconscious but they were not seriously injured." The captain assured him. "One of the prisoners was wounded and I am waiting to get a report on his condition."

"Not seriously I hope."

"I don't know Sergeant, but they were trying to escape. I am not too concerned about a German prisoner who thinks he can do whatever he wants on my base."

"Still, a loss of life is always a tragedy."

The captain sighed again. "You're right Sergeant. But in this case it was warranted. They should have stayed in their cells where they were safe."

"Are you planning on questioning them now?"

"No Sergeant, nothing has changed. We are still under communication restrictions and there is no sense trying to clear up this mess until I can talk to Colonel Quint."

"Then I shall wish you a good night and return to my quarters. May I expect the packet tomorrow as promised?"

"Yes Sergeant, as promised. If headquarters changes anything I will let you know." He dismissed Dietrich with an impatient wave of his hand. "I need to finish these reports and find out how this happened. Why were they allowed to escape?"

Dietrich nodded and left the office. He smiled to himself as he exited the building. The captain had asked the same question that he had had the opportunity to ask on more than one occasion. He still didn't have a satisfactory answer and he doubted if Captain Walters would find one either.

As he walked back to his quarters he reviewed what the captain had told him. Troy and his men had escaped but they had not harmed anyone. He wouldn't have expected Troy to fire on his own side. He had probably taken extraordinary precautions to avoid doing so. It seemed a foolish risk to Dietrich but he would have expected no less from Troy and his men. He briefly wondered which of the four had been wounded and if it was serious.

From what the captain had told him it appeared that his mission was still on track. Whatever Troy had hoped to accomplish with his escape it was obvious that he had failed. One more day, less than twenty-four hours and he could return to his own side. While lately he had been finding his role in the war very confining it surprised him how eager he was to get back to it. All of the rules he had considered so restricting suddenly seemed not only useful, but necessary in order to maintain discipline. He longed for his own office and his own bed where he could just be himself. The only thing he thought he might miss from his present situation was the meals from the mess hall. Not gourmet but certainly more filing then the meager offerings forced on the German soldiers by the shortages. As the commanding officer he could order his cook to make only the best for him but it felt wrong to indulge while his men went hungry.

Dietrich was up bright and early the next morning expecting a call from Captain Walters. After tidying up his quarters he killed time by reading a paperback book he found on the nightstand. When he finished the book he glanced at his watch. It was nearly noon so he decided to go to the mess hall for one more hot meal before beginning the long drive across the desert to the German lines. He was walking across the base when the captain's aide caught up with him.

"The captain wants to see you again." The corporal announced.

"Now?" Dietrich asked.

"Right now." The corporal confirmed.

"I'll be right there." Dietrich nodded.

Instead of leading the way to the captain's office the corporal turned toward the mess hall. "You can find your way, can't you? I haven't had lunch yet." The corporal didn't wait for an answer. He turned and hurried toward the smell of food.

Dietrich sighed and resigned himself to cold rations on the drive. He would pick up the packet and head directly to his room to get his belongings with the coded information hidden inside. Messages would be going through again and he would have to leave before Colonel Quint answered any messages from Captain Walters.

Captain Walters greeted him as he entered the office. "The packet is here Sergeant. I have orders to hand it over to you and send you on your way."

"Thank you sir. My orders were to pick it up and get on my way." Dietrich answered with a smile. He accepted the packet and tucked it into his courier bag.

"Communications are flowing again so we should be hearing from Colonel Quint anytime now." The captain continued. "He'll probably want to question my prisoners about his missing men. I understand he considers the Rat Patrol to be a valuable weapon against the Germans. I've been asking around and I can understand why he would feel that way. They have quite the reputation. Finding out that they have been captured probably spoiled his whole day."

"I'm certain that the prisoners can tell him right where to find his missing men." Dietrich answered. "He may even be able to get them back. The commander holding them is not going to have a good day though." Dietrich predicted. "If you'll excuse me sir I will pick up my belongings and be on my way."

"Good luck Sergeant. Keep an eye out for Germans along the way."

"I will Captain." Dietrich was smiling as he left the office. As he headed for the door to the street a soldier hurried past him in the other direction carrying a message.

"A message for Captain Walters from Colonel Quint." The soldier announced.

Dietrich put his hand on his courier bag protectively and hurried to the motor pool. There wouldn't be time to retrieve his belongings from his room. He would have to rely on his memory for the information he had collected about the base. The coded notes were out of reach now. It was too risky to take the time to retrieve them. He collected his jeep and drove off the base before anyone could try to stop him.

The jeep bounced under him like a bucking horse but Dietrich ignored the rough ride. He had the information he had been sent to steal and he knew pursuit wouldn't be far behind. He pushed the jeep to its limit mile after mile. Once he was well clear of the base he stopped to cool the engine while he called ahead to alert his side that he was coming. It wouldn't do to get shot by his own side after all he had gone through to get the information. He checked his trail for dust but it looked clear. He decided that he might have time to retrieve his own uniform before he made contact with any German patrols. He would have to update the nearby bases so that they knew what to expect but he would feel better in his own clothes. With the call acknowledged he slid back into the driver seat and resumed his journey.

Back at the base the alarms had sounded, but not until Dietrich had nearly an hour's head start. The captain's office was a beehive of activity as he demanded to know how everyone could have been so completely taken in by the impostor.

The Rat Patrol's identity and story had been verified by Colonel Quint himself. That left Captain Walters with the unthinkable realization that they had been telling the truth all along and he had given top secret information to an enemy. He had handed it to a German officer and wished him luck as he ran with it. A column had been sent after him but they never come close to catching the faster jeep.

Troy, Moffitt, and Tully were released from the cells and escorted to Captain Walter's office.

"Sit down Sergeant." Captain Walters offered as the three men were ushered into his office.

"We'll stand Captain." Troy growled. "How's my wounded man? Nobody will tell us anything."

"Your man will make a full recovery." The captain answered. "The surgeons were able to remove the bullet. He'll be hospitalized for a few more days but he is recovering quite well."

"I want to see him."

"Of course Sergeant." The captain agreed hurriedly. "But first we need to discuss this possible impostor, Sergeant Price."

"Captain Hans Dietrich." Troy enunciated clearly. "We told you right from the beginning who he was. We've run into him often enough to recognize him when we see him."

"You have to understand my position Sergeant, he had papers, you didn't." The captain began.

"Papers can be forged. We ought to know, we've done that often enough too." Troy growled. "You could have at least held him until you heard from Colonel Quint."

"I had orders to hand him the packet and send him on his way." The captain explained. "I am not in the habit of disobeying orders. I understand that you're upset Sergeant but I don't owe you any explanation. This meeting is merely an attempt to sooth hurt feelings."

"My feelings aren't hurt Captain." Troy replied. "I'm merely pointing out that you had a credible reason to question the sergeant's identity and you ignored it. All you had to do was delay his departure until you heard from the colonel. Instead you gave him the packet and wished him well."

"I don't answer to you Sergeant." Captain Walters snapped angrily.

"No you don't. Troy agreed. "But we both answer to headquarters and I'm sure they're going to want to get both of our stories."

The captain's face paled at Troy's observation.

"May we see Private Hitchcock now?" Moffitt asked before Troy could say any more.

"I think that would be a good idea." Captain Walters agreed angrily. "I sent someone to retrieve your jeeps. Your belongings have been taken to the visitor's quarters. I suggest that you change into your own uniforms before you go walking around the base."

"Thank you Captain." Moffitt answered politely. "Just where are the visitor's quarters?"

The captain told him.

"That wouldn't happen to be anywhere close to the cells where you hold prisoners would it?" There was a twinkle in the Brit's eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Not even close." The captain replied stiffly.

"That's odd." Moffitt explained. "We thought we heard laughter coming from there the other night." Moffitt smiled as he turned to Troy. "Perhaps we should take the captain's advice and change before we go to see Hitch."

Troy was still angry but he knew he was close to getting thrown back into the cell so he just nodded and followed Moffitt and Tully from the office.

"Sarge, what about Dietrich?" Tully asked once they were out in the street.

"What about him?" Troy snapped.

Tully pulled his matchstick out of his mouth as he framed his question. "That captain gave him information about a secret meeting. Are we going to let him get away?"

"What else can we do? We tried to stop it." Troy answered tiredly.

"The colonel isn't going to send us to get it back is he?"

Troy stopped to look at Tully. "We aren't going after it if I have anything to say about it."

"They will be expecting us." Moffitt pointed out. "They know we're in the area and they know we know they have it."

"It wouldn't do any good." Troy added. "They'll make copies and send it out as soon as Dietrich delivers it. We'd end up chasing all over the African desert and still not get them all."

"So we just let them have it?" Tully persisted.

"They have it Tully, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"So Hitch got shot for nothing?"

"Hitch got shot trying to stop Dietrich from getting the packet. We failed, that's all there is to it." Troy answered.

"We can't win them all Tully." Moffitt continued. "Sooner or later Dietrich was bound to win one."

"It could be worse." Troy admitted. "At least we know they have it."

"We can minimize the damage that's been done." Moffitt explained. "This isn't the first bit of information to reach the Germans and it won't be the last."

Tully shook his head. "I hope it doesn't end up costing us a lot of lives."

Troy agreed but he kept silent. They went to their room and changed uniforms before finding the hospital. They asked the first nurse they ran into where to find Hitch.

"Hey Sarge." Hitch didn't look like he was in too much pain when they finally reached his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Fine." All four of them said at the same time. They laughed as the nurse looked confused.

"It hurts some but I'm doing okay." Hitch answered. "Did you finally convince the captain that we're the good guys?"

"I'm not sure he's ready to concede that." Moffitt answered with a smile. "I don't think he likes Troy too much."

"Too bad." Troy growled. "Colonel Quint straightened it all out." Troy explained to Hitch.

"Did we get Dietrich?"

Troy bit his lip. "No, he got away."

"We at least saved the information, right?" Hitch looked hopefully from one of his friends to the other.

Troy shook his head. "I'm sorry Hitch, we couldn't stop him. He got the packet and he got away. By now he's halfway back to his base."

"I'm sorry too. I was hoping we stopped him."

"And you got shot for nothing." Troy added.

"Not for nothing Sarge." Hitch argued. "You were right, we had to try."

"But you didn't want any part of it."

Hitch looked confused. "I told you I was in."

"But you didn't really want to do it." Troy repeated.

"Sarge, I didn't want any part of hurting other Americans, but I was with you all the way on stopping Dietrich. That's all I meant."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Sarge. I just wish we could have stopped him."

Troy nodded with a relieved look on his face. "Maybe next time Hitch, we can't win them all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dietrich's Game**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

Troy gave Hitch four more days to recover before he insisted that they return to their regular base. Captain Walters and Troy still didn't get along and Troy wanted to get off his base. They had no sooner arrived on their own base when they were called into the captain's office.

"Welcome back Sergeant, it's nice to know that the rumors I've been hearing about you aren't true." Captain Boggs greeted them as they entered his office.

"What rumors are those Sir?" Troy asked.

"The story going around is that you and your team were captured and were sitting in a POW camp somewhere." The captain smiled as he repeated the rumor.

Troy couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. "Word travels fast."

Captain Boggs lost his smile. "You mean you were captured?"

"Yeah." Troy grunted. "By our side."

"Oh, I knew about that." The captain admitted. "I was referring to the Germans. Maybe someone got their signals crossed."

"I heard that story too Captain." Troy admitted. "When Captain Dietrich told it to Captain Walters. He made it sound like we were trying to steal our own identities to get onto the base."

"Wait a minute, do you mean Captain Walters passed on a rumor that a German officer told him?"

"Yes sir. He refused to even consider the possibility that he was German though." Troy explained. "We tried to tell him but he chose to believe Dietrich."

"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning." Captain Boggs ordered.

Troy did, trying to keep his own prejudice against Captain Walters out of the narrative. Captain Boggs listened without interrupting until Troy had finished.

"You don't like him do you?"

"Who, Dietrich?" Troy asked. "I can't help but admire him."

"I meant Captain Walters."

Troy looked at the others before turning back to Captain Boggs. "No sir, I don't. Because he refused to hear us out I was forced to make a decision that got one of my men shot. Dietrich got away with secret information that he gave him and then he didn't even try very hard to stop him from getting away."

Captain Boggs nodded. "I heard." He eyed the other members of the team. "What about you? Do you think the captain was wrong?"

"He could have taken precautions until he could get to the truth." Moffitt answered.

"How Sergeant?"

"He could have held the packet until Colonel Quint answered his inquiry. I understand it came through only minutes after he handed Dietrich the packet."

"I heard that too." Boggs admitted. "Do you have anything to say?" The captain asked Tully.

"We work best when we're left alone." Tully answered. "But that captain wouldn't leave us be."

"Private Hitchcock?" The captain asked as he nodded at Tully.

"We tried to stop Dietrich Captain. And we tried to do it without hurting any other Americans. The captain didn't appreciate our efforts. He threatened to court martial us for breaking out of his jail."

"You did break out of his jail." The captain smiled.

Hitch shrugged. "We shouldn't have been in there in the first place. And we didn't hurt anybody."

"We did them a favor." Tully added.

"A favor?" The captain asked.

"Sure, we showed them a flaw in their security. They should thank us. If some German had found that flaw he would have killed someone."

Captain Boggs laughed. "I'll be sure to mention that at my meeting."

"You're meeting?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with headquarters to figure out what went wrong. This could have been a serious breach of security."

"Could have been sir? Dietrich got away with top secret information from a high level meeting."

"It's not as bad as it could have been." The captain replied. "The meeting broke up early because several key figures weren't able to make it at the last minute. The packet Dietrich got contained only a basic outline for what will be discussed and a notification that the meeting will be rescheduled later with a date to be announced. Nothing important was even discussed. We got lucky gentlemen."

Troy began to smile. "I bet there's one very disappointed German wishing he hadn't tried this trick in the first place."

"He was successful Sergeant."

"Yes sir, but next time we'll take that into consideration. They'll have to find another way to get their hands on the packet if they want the next one. It worked this time but it won't work again."

"There is that." The captain smiled. "Now, about your original mission."

"I'm afraid the same is true of that mission." Moffitt interrupted. "They know we were there to kidnap Major Straus. They won't expose him again."

"I know Sergeant." The captain agreed. "They've already sent him back to Berlin."

"We can't go there to get him." Troy began.

"No Sergeant." The captain began shaking his head. "No one is suggesting you try. The major isn't that valuable as a prisoner."

Troy nodded in relief and waited for the captain to explain what he wanted.

"This time we want you to go after a Colonel Longstetter."

"A colonel?" Moffitt asked. "He'll be extremely well guarded, particularly since they know we were after the major."

"We know that too." The captain responded. "But we don't really want you to try to capture him."

"Excuse me Sir?"

Captain Boggs smiled at the expression on their faces. "We want you to go into enemy territory and make it look like you're after the colonel. In fact, we're going to let it leak that you're after him."

"Sir?"

"Once word gets out and they know you're in the area the colonel will be sent back to Berlin." The captain smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "We're going to shoot his plane down. With luck we'll get most of his staff too."

"So we're just there to get them to send him back to Berlin?"

"Yes. It's our way of controlling the time frame. This way we know they'll be shipping him out within a set time. We'll have fighters standing by to shoot down any plane that leaves within that time frame. It's not guaranteed but it's our best shot."

Troy sighed. "When do we leave?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Dietrich's Game **

BY: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

Dietrich crossed into German territory with a sigh of relief. He had stopped and changed back into his own uniform for the last half of his journey. Thankfully he had thought to stash it where he would be able to find it on his way back. A patrol had spotted him soon after and there had been several tense moments until his identity was confirmed. As he waited for the verification to come through he thought about Sergeant Troy.

He had been amused when Captain Walters had ordered Troy and his men taken to a cell. Facing the same situation he didn't find it quite as funny.

The German soldiers who stood guard over him watched him with distrust. _This must be how Troy and his men felt._ He thought to himself. It wasn't a good feeling yet Troy and the others had seemed unbothered by it right up until the end. He thought they had let their true feelings show briefly as they were being led away.

Dietrich remembered the captain saying that one of Troy's men was injured. He wondered how serious the wound had been. He also wondered if the sergeant would blame him for the injury to his man. Unless it was Troy who was injured but he thought the captain would have mentioned it if it had been Troy. So that left one of the others, but which one?

His thoughts were interrupted when the young officer in charge of the patrol approached and saluted. "I am to escort you directly to the base."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Lead on."

"You may ride in one of my cars if you prefer Captain." The officer offered. "I rode in an American jeep once and it was very bumpy."

Dietrich considered it. He really was tired and his entire body ached from the drive. Then he thought about all he had gone through to accomplish his mission. It seemed only fitting to finish it in the same manner he had started it.

"Thank you Lieutenant but I think I will go the rest of the way in the jeep. I've come this far in it I may as well go the rest of the way."

"Let me offer you a driver at least."

Dietrich smiled. "A driver would be most welcome Lieutenant. Thank you again." Dietrich moved over to the passenger seat and leaned back to rest his aching eyes. He missed his goggles. He hadn't been able to use them since the courier hadn't carried any with him. It felt good to be able to relax and be himself.

The jeep rocked as a corporal slid behind the wheel.

"I'm going to sleep corporal, try not to hit too many bumps."

"Yes sir." The corporal answered nervously. The jeep lurched as the driver started forward. Dietrich opened his eyes to see the corporal glancing over at him fearfully.

"That's all right corporal." Dietrich assured him. He nodded at the jeep. "I have just driven it over sixty kilometers and I still have not gotten used to it.

The corporal nodded as Dietrich closed his eyes. He didn't expect to sleep but the heat and the boredom of having nothing to do but ride got the best of him. He awoke with a start as they stopped at the gates to the base.

"Captain Dietrich, the colonel will see you now."

Dietrich rose from his chair and carried his courier bag into the office.

"You have it Captain?" The base commander asked eagerly.

"I have it Colonel." Dietrich replied.

"Give it to me."

Dietrich handed over the packet. The colonel held it with shaking hands. "This meeting was between very high level officers. This information could give us the edge here in the African campaign. Have you looked at it Captain?"

"No sir." Dietrich replied. "I wanted to get it here as quickly as possible. My identity was about to be discovered and I am certain that they sent someone to intercept me. I wanted to avoid a fight since I was alone."

"They would not have followed you into our territory I can assure you."

"But they might have sent a plane sir. If this information is as valuable as we have been led to believe then I think they would have done anything to stop me from delivering it."

"Quite true Captain." The officer nodded. "You look tired Captain. Why don't you refresh yourself and try to get some rest? I will review the information and we can discuss it when you wake up."

"Thank you Colonel. I collected a lot of information on the base while I was there but I was forced to leave it behind at the last minute. I thought I could write down what I remember before I forget the details."

"That can wait Captain. The base is not nearly as important as this packet. Rest now and we will discuss its contents later."

"Yes sir." Dietrich saluted and headed for his assigned quarters. Despite his exhaustion he was feeling quite pleased with himself. It had been a long, hard assignment but he had pulled it off. He could just imagine the conversation that would be taking place in Captain Walters' office.

Troy would be furious! The captain would be embarrassed. It served him right, the officer was no gentleman. He would never admit it out loud but he considered Troy to have better manners than the other captain."

He was sleeping soundly when the knock on his door awakened him. "What is it?"

"The colonel wants to see you Captain."

"I'll be right there." Dietrich rose and hurriedly dressed. If the colonel was in a hurry to see him then the packet must have indeed contained something of real importance.

He was shown directly into the colonel's office where he was met by the colonel and the colonel's senior staff. They all looked up as he walked in.

"You wanted to see me Colonel?"

"Are you sure you didn't read the contents of this packet?" The colonel demanded.

"No sir, I didn't." Dietrich answered. "You opened it yourself. The seal was unbroken when I gave it to you. Is something wrong?"

"You're certain this is the packet you were supposed to be given?"

"Yes sir, as certain as I could be without giving myself away."

"And no one could have exchanged it between there and here?"

"No sir." Dietrich shook his head. "I was alone from the time I picked it up until I met up with your patrol. Is something wrong Colonel?" Dietrich asked again.

"It's worthless, that's what is wrong!"

"Worthless? I don't understand. That is the packet they gave me from the meeting in Benghazi."

"True Captain, at least that it is what it appears to be."

"Then what is wrong?"

"The meeting was apparently cancelled. They have decided to reschedule it."

"Isn't there anything in that packet that we can use?"

"Nothing Captain."

"Then I failed." Dietrich announced.

"Not true Captain. This whole operation wasn't a total loss. You did prove that it can be done. Perhaps we can try again once they reschedule the meeting." The colonel suggested.

"My face is too well known." Dietrich stated.

"Then we'll send someone else. You fooled them, I'm sure we can find another officer who can do it too."

"Yes sir." Dietrich agreed without any conviction. He didn't think the Allies would be fooled twice with the same trick.

"Rest so you can return to our base Captain. I shall say in my report that you did an excellent job. Headquarters will be pleased about that at least."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Captain…."

"Yes sir?"

"Write down any information you remember about that base."


End file.
